


Coffee shop

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ships will be in this one and the one shots one, Spinel makes Tea, everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven runs a coffee shop famous among most. The crew is great. The job is better for him.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	1. [1] Manager's Assistant

"Spinel, my office," Steven said walking into his office with out a glance at the staff.

"Yes, sir," Spinel said putting her apron on. She walked into his office. "What's up?" She asked.

he laughed, "you're being promoted for a small while," he said. "as my assistant."

Spinel looked at him starry-eyed, just staring.

Steven sighed, "hey, earth to spinel," Steven said, "you can go make tea now."

she nodded and got up to leave. 

Steven quickly got to typing. 

_Dear LH high school,_

_Hello, it's Steven Universe, your past student. I now own a famous coffee shop. You have probably heard about it and I thank all the teachers from my past. I hope Preston's grades are doing well. I am actually taking care of him. Our mother was killed in a car crash, he was only 2 months old and I was 9. he never really knew his mother. My father is fine. We just dont know where he is. I am fine with doing anything. He can walk home and he can come to my coffee shop._

_From Steven Universe._

Pearl walked in. "Hey Steven," Pearl said.

"Hello Pearl, What is it?" Steven asked.

"you look like you have been crying," She said.

"Thinking about what happened to my mom," he said.

"Oh, sorry I will go," pearl said getting up and leaving. 

He looked at his email and sent it to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the 1st chapter to another book, then I changed it.


	2. [2]  The Familiar of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer comes into the coffee shop. They all know her, yet they do not.

Steven leaned against his office door. 

Pearl was at the registers.

Amethyst was at the coffee station.

Garnet was at the frappuccino station.

The costumer walked in. She walked up to the counter.

"Hello," her eyes fell upon Pearl's name tag, "pearl."

Pearl looked up at her, "hello, how may I help you?" Pearl said with a smile.

"Just water please," she said.

"Anything else?" Pearl said.

"No," the lady said.

"Name for your order?" Pearl asked.

"Just Rs," she said.

Pearl typed it in, "um thank you for coming in," she said.

Steven looked at her, waving kindly.

Amethyst placed the water on the counter, "rs?" She said loudly.

The lady picked up the water and left.

The workers all looked at eachother, "who the heck was that?" They all said in unison.

Amethyst let out a breath of air, "I'm not the only one who thought she was familiar," she said.

The lady walked back in, "oh, and we want to advertise you," she said handing pearl her business card. She left with no sign of being there. 

Pearl looked at it. She handed it to Steven.

"What's the name?" Garnet asked.

"It just has the word sugar on it," he said.

Amethyst gasped, "that's strange," she said.

He nodded and looked at the incoming customers. "Get to work," he said entering his office.


	3. [3] younger brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is expecting his little brother to be coming.

Steven walked in, "at 2:30 a family member of mine will be coming in," he said to pearl.  
"What's his name?" Pearl asked.  
"Preston Universe," Steven said.  
"Oh, your little brother?" Pearl asked putting her apron on.  
"Yeah, he has pink hair, pale skin, and wears jeans every day," he said entering his office.  
"Okay," she said.  
Spinel entered the shop, "I got moved back to making tea," she said happily.  
"That's amazing, Spinel!" Garnet said.  
They all cheered.  
Spinel smiled, "thanks guys," she said.  
White diamond walked in for work, "well this'll be great," she said.  
"Yeah, we finally get to meet Stevens little brother!" Pearl said with excitement.  
"Cheers," white diamond said.  
At around 2:30, preston walked in to the shop.  
He looked almost exactly like Steven, but younger.  
Pearl lead him to Steven's office, holding Preston's hand the whole way.  
"Steven, it's pearl," pearl said.  
Steven opened the door, and looked a Preston with a welcoming smile.  
"Hey steven," preston said.  
"Hey little dude," steven said leading him into his office.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preston= pink steven human au

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, if you want to submit a ship for the coffee shop au go ahead.


End file.
